GoldenEmbers
by MyLittleDramaQueen
Summary: Si le roi des griffons et la princesse des serpents décidaient de passer la dernière soirée ensemble...


p style="font-size: 12px;"Durant la bataille, ils avaient tous tenté de rester ensemble. Il y avait malheureusement eu un moment où ils avaient dû nous séparer. Un horrible moment où Dean n'avait eu aucun moyen de s'assurer de l'état de son âme sœur. Juste avant de s'élancer dans la bataille, il lui avait avoué son amour. Bien que Dean lui avait répondu en collant les lèvres sur les siennes, lorsque, une fois la guerre terminée, ils s'étaient retrouvés ils avaient fait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux pour simplement s'aimer./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Dean était assis dans la grande salle aux côtés des jumelles Patil et de Seamus. L'étudiante de Serdaigle était la cavalière du grand noir, mais il n'aurait pu être plus blasé de sa présence. Bien sûr, elle était son amie et il appréciait sa présence, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il aurait souhaité avoir à son bras. Aucune fille au monde n'aurait fait le bonheur du Gryffondor ce soir-là. C'était d'avoir son meilleur ami au bras qui aurait redonné le sourire au jeune homme qui observait la piste de danse d'un regard triste./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Ce soir, tout le monde faisait des choses que jamais ils n'auraient osé faire habituellement. Il pouvait apercevoir Pansy Parkinson et Ron Weasley danser ensemble. Les deux danseurs ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de la musique les environnants puisqu'ils dansaient complètement hors tempo, mais ils semblaient heureux ensemble./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Dans un coin de la pièce, Harry et Ginny dansaient. Le visage du survivant était si joyeux, si jeune. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans le moment de paradis qu'il vivait. Dean était bien conscient que le survivant était loin d'être heureux, se tenant responsable pour chaque vie perdue, il ne vivait pas un seul jour sans que les fantômes du passé ne reviennent le hanter. Ce soir cependant semblait être différent./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Si tout le monde pouvait oublier pour la soirée, Dean ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'en faire autant. Il resta immobile cependant. Seamus lui, se leva brusquement comme animé par une force nouvelle. Il renversa la chaise sur laquelle il était assis dans son empressement de se lever. Le Gryffondor vint se placer devant son meilleur ami et lui tendit la main./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— Dean Thomas, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Le cœur de Dean s'arrêta avant de recommencer à battre frénétiquement. Son sourire se fit lumineux et il saisit la main de l'amour de sa vie les larmes aux yeux./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la piste de danse. Contrairement aux autres bals auxquels ils avaient assisté, ils ne dansèrent pas comme des fous sur une musique endiablée. Ils valsèrent, comme un couple le ferait./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— Pourquoi pleures-tu ?/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Dean n'avait même pas remarqué que les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur son visage./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— C'est fini après ce soir, tu le sais ? On se revoit peut-être dans 10 ans par hasard sur le chemin de traverse en compagnie de nos enfants. On se fait un bref hochement de tête et on poursuit nos chemins. Je trouve que cette perspective n'a rien de joyeuse./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— Ne dit pas de pareilles bêtises. Je suis tellement navré Dean, comment on a fait pour perdre un an ?/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— C'est la guerre qui nous a pris un an. Tu sais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas l'éviter./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— Je ne parle pas de la guerre, je parle de nous. NOUS avons perdu un an./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— Nous ? Tu veux dire nous comme toi et moi ?/p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"— Je veux dire nous comme toi et moi, comme l'homme que j'aime qui est aussi mon meilleur ami et moi. Je veux dire ma joie de vivre et moi. Je parle de NOUS./p  
p style="font-size: 12px;"Dean ne répondit par rien d'autre qu'un immense sourire qui couvrait les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues, il posa ses lèvres rendues humides par les larmes sur celles de son meilleur ami. Le baiser en comparaison au premier qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait rien de pressé, le baiser était simplement amoureux comme les deux hommes l'étaient l'un de l'autre./p 


End file.
